A variety of ergonomic keyboards have been developed for use with a computer. Ergonomic guidelines frequently suggest providing a support to the wrist of a person using the keyboard and minimizing the amount of finger force needed to depress keys located on the top surface of the keyboard in order to reduce stress-related injuries to the wrist and fingers of the user. Unfortunately, though attempts have been made to develop such an ergonomic keyboard, these attempts have fallen short of the mark because their designs are either inherently incapable of significantly reducing stresses to the wrists and fingers, involve complicated mechanical or magnetic configurations or cost too much.